The mode of execution on a GPU (Graphics Processing Interface) is different from that on a Central Processing Unit (CPU). The GPU may be understood to act as the “slave” that fulfills requests from the CPU, which may be understood to act as the “master.” One consequence of the GPU as “slave” is its lack of any operating system, as well as a lack of services available on the GPU to instrument code.